


Some Juicy Outtakes

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Series: Blueberry Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional scenes, M/M, not a main story, otherwise you'll be very confused, read the other parts first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Additional scenes based on my fanfic Blueberry Body. Read that and its prequel Blueberry Blush first!





	Some Juicy Outtakes

Logan jolted awake at the sound of his phone’s alarm. He always set an alarm on his phone for this exact reason, in case he fell asleep while working and needed a wake-up call. He groaned and let out a yawn before fumbling his hands across his desk, trying to find his glasses amongst the mess of papers.

Wait... Hold on... While, yes, Logan’s vision was blurry, he could still see colour. And, for some reason, his hands appeared to be not his regular skin colour, but bright blue.

He fumbled for his glasses faster, unease bubbling inside him. Finally, he felt them in his palm and pushed them onto his face.

His arms and hands were a rich blue colour.

Logan’s mind swam with questions, but he could hardly think straight with the buzzing of his phone’s alarm. He leant forward to grab it from where it was sat on the window sill, only to find he couldn’t quite reach it, something obstructing him from leaning all the way forward.

‘C-c’mon...’

Finally, he grabbed the phone, and he turned off the alarm. He leant back in his chair, letting out a deep breath. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, hoping it was a dream and his arms weren’t actually such a bright pigment. However, when he pulled his hands away from his face, they were still blue. But that wasn’t all.

Logan’s eyes drifted down in order to see what had been stopping him from leaning forward and grabbing his phone. However, it seemed there was no object in the way. The thing that had actually been obstructing him had been his own stomach, which was bulging outward.

Logan stumbled to his feet in shock, pushing himself out his chair and staring down at his stretched shirt. He hesitated before giving his belly sharp poke, causing it to make a faint sloshing sound.

He ran to the full-length mirror in the corner of his bedroom to take in his full appearance. On top of the swollen stomach, his entire body – not just his arms – was the bright blue colour.

Wait... blue skin... stomach filled with a liquid of sorts... Oh dear god.

As Logan realised what had happened, he couldn’t help but scream.

*      *      *      *      *

Logan stared around the room Roman had brought him to. It was plain: white walls, grey floor. It was large and empty.

‘So, why exactly have you brought me here, Roman?’

‘Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to do something about that belly of yours.’ Roman gave Logan’s stomach a small poke, causing it to let out a sloshing sound. ‘We’ve gotta get that blueberry juice out.’

‘And how are you going to do that?’ Logan asked.

‘Simple, just do what they do to Violet in the book: juice you!’

‘Juice me?’

‘Yeah, y’know, squeeze all the juice out.’

‘And how exactly are you planning on squeezing the juice out?’ Logan inquired, slightly nervous given how painful it sounded. ‘I’m guessing you’ll copy the process in the book?’

‘Well, I would, but then I’d have to spend a lot of time and concentration creating an elaborate juicing machine and that would take way too much time,’ Roman explained. ‘I figured that maybe it might work to just...’

‘Just what?’

Roman summoned a baseball bat. ‘It’ll hurt, but it should work.’

Logan raised an eyebrow, looking from Roman to the bat. ‘Are you serious? Do you actually want to hit me in the stomach with a bat?’

‘Yes...?’

Logan sighed, rubbing his temple. ‘Fine. Fuck it.’

‘Okay, hold still...’ Roman raised the bat and slammed it into the logical side’s stomach. Immediately, Logan choked on juice which he vomited up, spitting it up onto the ground.

‘There! I knew it would.. work...’

Roman trailed off as gurgling sound came from Logan’s stomach. Then, suddenly, it started swelling, making up for the lost juice and then some, so he looked he was 9 months pregnant.

‘What did you do?!’ Logan yelled, pressing into his belly.

‘I-I don’t know! Let me try again...’

‘No, wait- !’

Roman whacked Logan again with the bat. Once again, Logan threw up a bunch of juice, and once again, his stomach swelled, this time so he looked like he’d swallowed a beach ball. His knees looked close to buckling under the extra weight. Roman swore under his breath before raising the bat again.

‘One more time! I’ll get it right this time!’

‘Roman, don’t!’

‘But I have to fix this!’

‘No you don’t, you’re just making it worse!’

‘But I have to make this right! I have to! I fucked up so badly, I can’t just leave you like this and be faced with the guilt of what I did every time I look at you.’

Logan sighed. ‘I understand you want to help, but this is not the way to do it. Look at me!’

Roman bit his lip, trying to think of another solution. Suddenly he thought of an idea. But it was really really _really_ risky... But what other options were there? He put his hands behind his back, summoning the object he needed. ‘Logan... I need you to stay perfectly still okay?’

‘Um... oka- ‘

Roman ran forward and slashed his samurai sword across Logan’s stomach. Logan let out a scream of pain, collapsing to his knees as juice poured from the large gash. Tears streamed down his face as his stomach emptied, first of juice... then blood started pouring out.

‘Shit... SHIT!’ Roman started panicking. ‘What do I do, what do I do?!’

‘What the fuck’s going on in here?!’

Roman looked up to see Deceit stood in the doorway. The prince had never been more relieved to see the snake. He ran up to Deceit, grabbing him by the collar.

‘Oh, thank god! Deceit, you have to help! Logan’s gonna die if we don’t do something!’

‘Okay, I have no idea what’s going on, I can’t really fix this if I don’t know,’ Deceit replied.

‘Logan’s stomach was cut open, no time to explain the rest, we just need to patch up the slash before he dies of blood loss!’

Deceit sighed, obviously annoyed that he was not getting the full story. However, he grabbed Roman’s hand and ran up to Logan, placing a hand on the blue side’s shoulder. They all disappeared and ended up in an operating theatre.

Deceit lifted Logan and led him on the surgical table. He then clicked his fingers, and his outfit changed into a sterile surgeon’s one.

‘You’re lucky I was the one to find you two. Due to Insanity’s... well, psychotic tendencies, I had to train myself to do various operations so that none of us Dark Sides died,’ Deceit muttered as he injected Logan with anaesthetic so he’d fall asleep.

It was only then it struck Roman how odd it was that Deceit, a Dark Side, was helping Logan, a Light Side. He opened his mouth to ask about it, but Deceit seemed to read his mind.

‘I need logic in order for my lies to be grounded in reality. If he dies, my lies will no longer be convincing.’

‘So, Logan’s gonna be okay?’ Roman asked. ‘Patton’ll kill me if something happens to him...’

‘He’ll be fine,’ Deceit responded. ‘I’ve performed an operation similar to this one before. Insanity and Lethargy got into an argument recently, and it did not end well for Leth.’

‘Okay...’ Roman nodded, biting his lip. ‘What exactly is the procedure?’

‘I’ll sew the gash in his stomach to prevent loss of anymore blood. Then he’ll be given a blood transfusion to replace the lost blood. He’s lucky we all have the same blood type.’

‘How long should this take?’

‘Quite a long time, and he’ll need time for recovery,’ Deceit explained. ‘However, Logan and I actually worked together in creating this room in the mindscape. He informed me that we could make it so time moves faster in this room. It took some effort, but we did it. A day in here is a minute out there.’

‘Wow...’ Roman muttered. ‘Wish I knew how to do that.’

‘Shut up, Princey, I need to concentrate.’

‘Okay.’

*      *      *      *      *

Patton smiled as he continued to sketch in the notepad on his lap. He and Logan had decided, after the havoc of the day, to get in their onesies and relax in the common room, eating snacks and watching a movie. Logan had ended up falling asleep, head resting on Patton’s shoulder. It was an adorable sight, Roman and Virgil could confirm when they walked past the doorway and saw them.

Patton was currently doodling ideas for Halloween costumes, as it was right around the corner. He’d decided to take Logan’s new skin pigment in his stride, coming up with the plan for them to go as Ruby and Sapphire from Steven Universe.

His drawings were coming along well, he couldn’t wait to show them to Logan! Oh, but they weren’t coloured yet.  Looks like he had to go get his crayons.

As he started to go skip off to his room, he couldn’t help but pause as he passed the kitchen, from where he heard Virgil and Roman’s voices.

‘YOU WHAT?!’

‘Sssh! Be quiet, don’t let Patton hear us!’

‘I will not be quiet! I will not be calm! You almost killed Logan!’

‘SSSSSSSSSH! He’s fine, you saw him! Deceit patched him right up.’

‘Wha- D- Decei- DECEIT?! You got Deceit’s help?!’

‘Well, yeah, he was the only one apart from Logan who was qualified to perform the surgery, and Logan couldn’t really perform it on himself, could he? Look, Logan’s perfectly fine. Let’s just leave it, okay?’

‘Fine... But it doesn’t change the fact you slashed open Logan’s stomach.’

Patton froze. The words sunk in, and he turned to head back into the common room. He shuffled up to Logan’s sleeping form and retook his seat beside him. He carefully undid a couple of the buttons of the logical side’s onesie, revealing a large stitched scar across Logan’s stomach.

‘Oh... my little blueberry...’

Patton wrapped his arms around the teacher, tears welling in his eyes.

‘I promise, I’ll never _ever_ let you get hurt again.’


End file.
